


Texts from Tony

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, M/M, binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony texts in binary when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Tony

**Author's Note:**

> From an Avevenger Kink prompt requesting Tony drunk texting in binary.
> 
> In case you're having trouble following, Bruce's texts are all the normal ones, until the last one. The translations of the binary are in parenthises. They may not be perfect, because I just fed them through a translator.

01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100010 01101111 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101110   
(I'm bored.)

Not my problem, Tony. And why on earth are you texting me in binary?

01000010 01110010 01110101 01100011 01111001 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110   
(Brucy...)

You're not drunk, are you?

01001001 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100010 01101111 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101000 01101111 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110110 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100100 01110010 01101001 01101110 01101011 01110011 00101110 00100000 00100000 01000001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01111010 01100101 01101110 00101110   
(I told you, I'm bored. There may also be alcohol involved. But just a few drinks. A few dozen.)

Tony, if you've had anywhere close to 12 drinks while the rest of us have been gone, you should be pretty insensate, if not passed out in a puddle of your own vomit. So please tell me you're joking.

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01000010 01110101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 01110011 00101110  
(The Red Bull really works.)

Tony, you have to know the risks of combining a stimulant like Red Bull with alcohol. That's a college frat boy's method of getting alcohol poisoning. Do remember that you were the one who didn't want to come out dancing with us.

01001110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101110 01100011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110011 01101000 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100101 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101110 01100011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110   
(Not real dancing. Some silly old fashioned thing that Steve likes. It is not dancing.)

Well, you should have at least tagged along. Watching Thor try to square dance is highly amusing.

01010100 01101000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110001 01110101 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101110 01100011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00111111 00100000 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110010 01100100 00101110  
(Thor is square dancing? Good lord.)

01010000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100011 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 01110011 00101110   
(Please tell me you're taking pictures.)

Still glad you didn't come along?

01010011 01101000 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110101 01110000 00101110   
(Shut up.)

It really isn't quite as fun as it would be if you were here.

01000010 01110010 01110101 01100011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110   
(Bruce, I love you.)

What?

01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101110 00101110 00101110  
(I think I really love you and I'm scared...)

01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00101110   
(I think I love you too.)


End file.
